The increased demand for lithium batteries has resulted in research and development to improve the safety and performance of these batteries. The organic carbonate solvents employed in the electrolytes of many batteries are associated with high degrees of volatility, flammability, and chemical reactivity. A variety of electrolytes that include siloxane solvents have been developed to address these issues. However, siloxane based electrolytes are often associated with low levels of conductivity that limit their application to low rate applications. As a result, there is a need for a battery that can take advantage of the safety provided by a siloxane solvent.